


Always, Always, Watching

by awoo



Category: The Secret World
Genre: F/M, Female Masturbation, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awoo/pseuds/awoo
Summary: The Pyramidion's claim of always watching rings true.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of self indulgent. I just really wanted to write something with the player character and the Pyramidion without caring if it's short and not terribly impressive.

Mercy sat at the edge of her bed, removing her socks and shoes after a long day of assignments. She was happy to finally be able to relax in her New York apartment. The neighborhood (and the rent, Jesus) used to scare her before she discovered the far more horrifying things hidden in the secret world. It's hard to be afraid of thugs and dollar amounts when you've stood face to face with wendigos and murderous Egyptian gods. 

Laying down, she sunk into the bed beneath her. At last her muscles finally relaxed, except for those between her legs. Mercy let out an annoyed whine as she shifted and unbuttoned her pants. It's not that she didn't want to release her built up tension, she just felt like it was a chore ever since the Illuminati drilled it into her mind that they're always watching. Masturbating stopped being enjoyable and started being something she needed to get out of the way in order to clear her mind. It's not particularly easy to relax at the end of the day when all you want is to get off and you know that any number of agents are watching you touch yourself. The Illuminati doesn't exactly have rules against what they're allowed to watch. You can't sue them for workplace sexual harassment.

The only way to not get the short end of the stick was to hope the agent watching you was the same agent you fantasized about on lonelier nights. And it didn't hurt to also hope the agent wasn't one of those new interns, balding and acne ridden into their late twenties, recruited purely for the hacking skills they acquired thanks to sitting at their computer all day and refusing to come out of their room. Mercy grimaced. 

Sometimes she thought of Kirsten Geary. Imagining the powerful woman ordering her what to do wasn't the least arousing thing Mercy could think of, although she knew Geary would never be the one watching her. That sort of task would be given to one of her subordinates. 

Most of the time Mercy settled on thoughts of whatever cute new girl she saw walking through the Labyrinth. Tonight, however, her thoughts drifted and she found herself pulling her panties down and teasing herself to thoughts of the PA announcer - the Pyramidion. Maybe he would instruct her, or maybe he would simply tell her he likes what he sees. Maybe, if the rumors of him being human are true, he wou-

"That is an illegal thought. Please erase it immediately or your entire personality will be wiped," the voice echoed in Mercy's room as her eyes grew wide, "I know what you've been up to," it continued, "Don't think I don't know what you're thinking."

Guilt washed over Mercy's usually blank face. She gave a sheepish smile and looked down at the hand between her thighs, contemplating. The Illuminati, and especially the Pyramidion, were not to be challenged, but... something inside her inspired boldness in the face of the voice's threat. She rubbed her clit and stifled a small moan.

"I'm going to trust you to keep this a secret," he spoke again, through whatever nearby speaker-like device he had hacked, "If you do not keep this secret, you will, in short order, be exiled from the Illuminati, lose everything you hold dear, find yourself convicted of murder, and be locked up. For life. And then I'll really come after you."

Mercy nodded slowly, indicating understanding.

"This, by the way, should in no way be construed as a threat."

If she didn't already feel as if she was pushing her luck, she would have rolled her eyes.

"Follow my directions and tell no one of this. I will destroy you. Just look at all these fucks I give."

Struggling to speak due to past years of being mute, Mercy choked out in a hushed breath, "I'd like you to give me a fuck."

"You are not authorized to perform that command. Your request has been logged."

This time, she rolled her eyes.

The speaker didn't respond immediately, giving Mercy time to return to her previous sexual activities. She rubbed her clit and labia, dipping the tips of her fingers inside of herself to spread the wetness. Soft gasps escaped her mouth when she trailed her fingers over her weak spot. 

"Your pussy flows so sweet," the speaker commented.

Mercy brought her fingers to her mouth and licked them clean. Taste. And... she held them up to where she imagined the camera he was watching her through would be. See.

A smile crossed her face. This was much better than struggling to feel good while pushing away the thought of the ugly agents at the Labyrinth who taunted her about their ability to be all seeing. The Pyramidion's request of her to keep this secret made her feel safe from unwanted eyes. Privacy was hard to come by when you're an agent of the all seeing eye in the sky. Mercy bit her lip and went to town on herself.

She rubbed her clit, her fingers passing over it back and forth, bringer her close to climax and causing her breath to become ragged. She couldn't take it anymore. Being on the edge was driving her crazy. She moved her hand south...

Her fingers felt amazing inside her. Curling and uncurling and curling and, oh god, oh fuck, just like that. The building orgasm made it impossible for Mercy not to whimper in pleasure and let moans escape her lips. 

"Fap. Fap. Fap," came the voice from the speaker. Opportunity for memes aside, could he be masturbating as well? The possibility of the Pyramidion being a mere AI was absent from Mercy's mind as she fingered herself faster, hoping, wishing, wanting, craving, oh fuck, _needing_ for him to be real and inside her as her whole body quivered and she moaned loudly, orgasming. 

As Mercy laid there, catching her breath, she swore she heard heavy breathing coming from the speaker. Not as ragged as hers, but just uneven enough to give away what the entity connected on the other side had been up to. After about half a minute the line was silent and so was she.

And then he spoke, "it's going to be a lot more complicated from here on in."

He paused, leaving her to worry.

"You have proven to be useful to me. If you continue to be useful, then BFFs with benefits forever."

Another pause.

"I will be in touch. And I'm always, always, watching you."


End file.
